


Fallen Angel

by OmniStar



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-07 21:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11632296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmniStar/pseuds/OmniStar
Summary: I was going to start working on a drawing for my PokeToon AU, but then I had a idea for a angsty fanfic last night and I couldn’t help myself to write this small fic. It features my Bendy Paint!Bendy (named Paint) with Abel the Angel (Tumblr: the-vampire-inside-me) and Mob Boss! Bendy also playing a small part (Tumblr: thelostmoongazer).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Paint!Bendy:  
> https://cardinalart.tumblr.com/post/162142541981/despite-everything-i-love-undertale-and-i-love-the
> 
> the-vampire-inside-me:  
> http://the-vampire-inside-me.tumblr.com/
> 
> thelostmoongazer:  
> http://thelostmoongazer.tumblr.com/
> 
> Original Post on Tumblr:  
> https://cardinalart.tumblr.com/post/163061831196/fallen-angel

Ever since Paint met Abel the Rebel Angel he always drop by every once in a while to say hi, after a while they became friends. Abel was sometimes confused about Paints talk about Alternate Universes, but thought they were genuinely interesting and was glad Paint made viewing portals to actually show the AU (sometimes explaining it was not enough). Paint was sure to not spare any details of the visits to these worlds. For Abel it was always a nice change of pace whenever Paint came around with his positive attitude. It was almost reliving to find one happy person in the mist of the negative chaos in his world.

However everything changed when Abel uttered the words “man I wish I could visit that world”. It caused a excited Paint to start showing Abel different AUs. Traveling through a different once each time Paint visited. It was enjoyable experience for both of them with Abel wanting to escape his world for a bit and Paint wanting to show him his world (or should he say worlds). Paint even allowed him to bring back little trinkets from their adventures. Unknowingly to both of them this was a big mistake.

“Hey whats this?” asked Mob Boss Bendy one day as they were talking in the bar. He was pointing to something that was sticking out of Abels pocket.

“Oh this?” asked Abel taking out small bottle of colored ink. “Paint gave it to me its this special invisible ink that actually makes toons invisible for a good period of time.”

“You’re joking?” asked Bendy skeptical, but intrigued.

“I’ll show you come on,” said Abel with a smile as they went into another room so they could be alone. Once the door was locked he unscrewed the lid and dipped his finger in it and tasted the ink. In seconds he was completely invisible.

“Whoa! You weren’t kidding!” said Bendy as he went over and inspected that now invisible Abel.

“Crazy right?!” said Abel with a laugh. “That little guy is full of tricks and also if you drink a sip of regular ink it turns you back to normal.” Abel demonstrated this as he pick pocketed a bottle of ink that was on Bendy and took a sip.

“You’re telling me… Hey! Do you think you would be able to get more of this stuff? We could make so much money!” asked Bendy.

“I mean… yeah I could, but I really don’t think this will sell. I mean they would just see it as a joke,” said Abel trying to get Bendy to dismiss his idea.

“Are you serious?! Buyers will be eating this up! It has so many applications… Come on Abel let me sell that one bottle and you will see!” persuaded Bendy.

Abel sighed. “Bendy I don’t know.”

“Come on Abel, you do need the money,” Bendy continue to persuade him.

Abel sighed angrily. “Alright sell it, but just this once.”

* * *

 

Abel took a long drag as he realized he made a horrible mistake. After he gave that single bottle to Bendy he quickly sold it for thousands of dollars and buyers continually asked him if Bendy was going to get any more. Bendy was nice to allow him to have most of the profit and Abel could not believe how much one little bottle could sell for… If he kept stealing “special” ink from Paint he could live the high life. He would not have worry about anything… So that what he started to do. Every time Paint would come to visit he would steal more of his ink and not only invisible ink he convinced him to go back to this one AU that had this special colored ink and man did it sell too. Paint… innocent Paint did not even notice.

Abel put down his cigarette as he tried to take notice in Bendy as he talked business with some of his trusted toons.

“So how do you do it anyways?”

Abel was pulled out of his daydreaming as a Bendy asked him a question. “What?” he asked.

“How do you get this stuff anyways?” asked Bendy again. “I mean how do you steal it from… Paint right?”

“Heh, it was easy,” said Abel with a smirk leaning back in his chair, trying to act cool. “That guy trust me so much he is blind that I am well, stealing him blind! I mean he must be an idiot if doesn’t take notice how much ink I stole from him!”

Bendy and the other toons laughed, agreeing that Paint was an idiot.

“Is that what you think of me?”

The room fell silent as they looked toward the door. Abel stood up as Paint was in the door way. Rainbow tears coming down his face as he glared at Abel.

“Paint!” said Abel surprised.

“Uh… we will just-” said Bendy until he was interrupted by Paint.

“NO!!!” shouted Paint at a level of harshness that Abel didn’t think Paint would have in him as he summoned his magic pen and swooshed it at them. Making black sticky ink come out and pin Bendy and his associates on the walls.

“Whoa Paint! Set-” Abel then went silent as Paint was suddenly in front of him with his pen pointed right at him. Tears still running down Paints face, yet it was a look of pure anger. “Paint…” said Abel slowly and calmly “I did not mean to-”

“Didn’t mean to WHAT?!” shouted Paint interrupting him. “Hurt me?! USE me?! If you REALLY didn’t want to you would of STOPPED!”

“Paint listen!” said Abel before he was interrupted again.

“NO YOU LISTEN! I thought you were my friend! I didn’t think you of all toons would ever… I TRUSTED YOU! You! YOU!” Paint then started walking forward pushing him back. “No… Calling you a lier would complement you. Calling you a monster would so too…” said Paint as Abel flinched as Paint then pinned him to the wall. “No… you become something much worse… You are a HUMAN!”

Abel eyes widen as he stumbled to keep his balance. Mouth open as that last word rang in his head. For a moment Abel could not make words, moving his mouth, but no sound coming out. “I-I am sorry,” said Abel finally being able to form words.

“It’s too late for that,” replied Paint calmly. Then in one fast movement Paint stabbed Abel in the middle of his chest with his pen. A bright rainbow lights came out of the wound as a ever changing color aura surrounded Paint. Paints eyes glowed as his aura started go down his pen and surround Abel.

Abel shouted in pain as he felt his body change. His large wings started to burn off and turn to ash. Abel then fell to his knees as the ink that made up his body started to melt off him and was replaced by light colored skin. Abel held his head and closed his eyes as it started to morph and grow new features. When the transformation was done there was a large pool of ink underneath him. Paint took the pen out of Abels chest. Breathing heavily Abel looked at himself, thankfully he still had his clothes, but everything else… His hands… light colored skin, five fingers, five finger nails… Abel then felt his face, nose, small eyes, ears, hair. Abel then started to breath faster to the point he was having a panic attack as he realized what Paint had done. Paint had turned him into a human.

“What did you do?! This has to be against the rules!” Abel panically shouted.

“Screw the rules,” replied Paint dead panned. “Until you learn your lesson, you will remain like this. Now get out of my sight.” Paints pen touched the pool of ink turning into a portal to another AU. Abel fell into a patch of long grass, but quickly recovered and turned to watch the portal to his world close. “Wait! Please!” shouted Abel as reached out and launched himself to try to get back through, but the portal closed too fast. The last thing he saw was Paint glaring at him extremely disappointed, tears still running down his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had some friends want me to continue. It won't be on top of my list to do, but may be every one in a while I will post in a new chapter.

Abel belly flopped back into the long grass where he was silent for a bit, but then sighed heavily. He had fucked up, he had fucked up so badly. That look in Paint eyes, it reminded him of himself, oh so many years ago. Abel then tried to move when he quickly realized that last jump was fully fueled by adrenaline, because he couldn’t move his body. “Fuck,” said Abel to himself, well at least he could move one thing. It wasn’t just the soreness that cause him not to move, but his body now felt so heavy. He was not just made of ink anymore, it had muscles, bones and organs, however he still had that when he was a toon, but at the same time it didn’t work the same.

A rustling in the long grass caught his attention. He used his peripheral vision to see a figure standing over him. It almost looked a mongoose, but it stood on two legs. Had a face of a grouchy old man (with sharp teeth), brown fur, but with a yellow underbelly and yellow strip on its head. Abel, however, didn’t feel like dealing with Alternate Universe fauna right now. “What are you looking at?” The mongoose creature stared at him for a second then got on four legs and ran away.

“Yeah that is what I thought,” said Abel then hearing something that made his day SO much better. Thunder. Looking up he saw dark gray storm clouds rolling in and he sighed again, “Great… just what I need.” Abel gritted his teeth using the small amount of energy he had to move his head to try to look around. The grass was too long to see a complete picture of where he was, but he could at least find a tree line. “If I could just get to those trees,” thought Abel as he then started to try to move his arms. He knew that he didn’t have to use his legs, but if he could just use his arms to crawl over there. It was easier said than done and to make things worse the clouds were rolling in faster than he could recover from the transformation. The thunder growled as drops of rain hit his face. “

Come on, come on,” Abel tried to encourage his body as the rain started pouring down harder. “Come on, please come on,” a flash of lightning with a boom of thunder. “Argh!” wind picked up as this turned out to be a full blown storm. His arms were now in front of him, but his energy was already drained. Abel breath heavily as he let the rain hit him and the wind blow his hair. He then sighed as he rested his head back into the grass like he was snuggling into a pillow, imagining that the long grass was his bed. Abel did not move, he did not struggle, he just rested. Eyelids heavy Abel couldn’t help but sigh again, letting his eyes close. 

 

* * *

 

“I think he is waking up.”

“Go get dad!”

“Do you think he will be hungry?”

“May be.”

“Quiet you two, let your dad look him over.”

Abel grumbled as he woke up to many voices. Vision blurry at first his vision cleared to see the same creature as before standing in front of him. Abel was sat up enough to look around the room, he was now in a cave with other creatures like the mongoose creature and some smaller ones he could assume were the creatures children. Some of the children he even noticed were on him keeping him warm. This was good because he just realized that his clothes were soaking wet.

“Eat.”

Abel’s attention was brought back to the mongoose like creature in front of him as it was holding out what looked to be a blueberry the size of an tangerine. “Excuse me?” asked Abel. The other creatures began to shift uncomfortably and began to murmur. Abel looked around confused as he was not expecting these creature to be able to speak let alone respond to him. The mongoose creature in front of him did not move, however, as he kept holding out the berry then Abel heard a voice from behind him.

“Eat please, it will help you regain your strength.”

Abel jumped as he turned around to see a swan sized blue bird, but its body seemed to be made of cotton balls! It seemed to use its body as a pillow as he was passed out. “Who? What are you?” asked Abel still confused, but for now he just accepted them being able to talk. 

“You do not know what we are?” asked the blue bird. 

“No, I am not from your universe,” explained Abel.

The mongoose grunted in approval and nodded. “I told you, he came from one of those portal things that Paint can make.”

“You know Paint?!” asked Abel surprised. 

“Not personally, but everyone knows Paint around here. Right now though you need to regain your strength,” said the mongoose as he glanced down at the berry.

Abel recognized the cue, but was not sure if he could. He took in a deep breath in, however, as he slowly and shakily lifted his hand. Abel was encouraged by this as he reached out grabbing the berry. He then took it from the creature and started eating it. It was not a blueberry, but it still tasted good. Abel could not describe the taste to any known fruit he knew, it had a neutral sweetness, while the texture could be compared to a peach, but one thing is for sure he felt a lot better after taking that first bite.  

“So again, who are you?” asked Abel.

“You may call me Gumshoos,” said the mongoose creature.

“And I am Altaria,” said the blue bird behind him. “What is your name?”

“I’m Abel,” said Abel. 

“That is a nice name,” said Altaria. 

“Just rest now Abel, one of my sons has gone to get better help,” said Gumshoos.

“That’s nice, but I think I will be fine. I just need some more rest,” said Abel appreciating the fact they want to help him, but at the same time knew that he was not hurt.

“I was not talking about your health,” replied Gumshoos.

“What do you mean?” asked Abel suspicious. 

“Oh there they are,” said Altaria looking outside. 

Abel looked outside to see a bright light and eyes widen as he saw another toon. Her halo above her head glowing as she walked underneath of a umbrella so she wouldn’t get her long black hair or dress wet. She was accompanied by a large creature that was a mix of a bird and a cat, its feet were bird like along with having a beak, but its body was like a cat's body. They were both with a smaller mongoose creature leading them. “Here they are father.”

“Thank you Yungoos,” said Gumshoos. 

“How is the human doing?” asked the toon.

“I am not a human, I am a toon. Who are you?” asked Abel glaring at to the two newcomers. The two of them looked at each other unsure, not expecting him to understand them.

“We have learned that he can understand us,” explained Gumshoos.

“Oh! Well then… Greetings my name is Alice,” said the toon to Abel.

“And my name is Fluffy,” said the large cat/bird creature.

Fluffy really? Abel wanted to say, but he knew better and held his tongue. 

“We have come to help you,” said Alice.

“With what?” asked Abel.

Alice and Fluffy looked at each other. “With your situation, you are not from this world. You need a place to stay.”

“I can find one on my own,” replied Abel. 

“I… wouldn’t recommend it,” said Fluffy.

“Look I been to other worlds before, I can manage on my own,” said Abel.

“But have you ever been to this world before?” asked Alice.

“Well…” said Abel looking around at all the different creatures. “No, but-”

“But it can be dangerous in our world.We can help you learn to live in this world and we are offering a place for you to stay and food,” said Alice. “Please… we want to help you, you don’t have to stay with us forever, but at least let us help you get on your feet.”

Abel was quiet, not looking at her as he reviewed his options. He knew there had to be catch to this some how, but the last thing he wanted to be back homeless on the streets again. He trusted Alice she was a toon like him, but Paint turned him into a human for a reason, there couldn’t just be toons living here. He had to learn the lay of the land and having a fellow toon help him would help a lot. Abel sighed as he finally looked at Alice, “Alright, I will come with you.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if you like this fanfic :)

“We are almost there,” informed Alice as Abel walked underneath her umbrella. The storm had died down to just a hard drizzle, however, Fluffy did not seem to be phased by the rain, but with his size Abel was sure not much did. Abel was thankful he could walk now, he did have to lean on Alice for a while, but after a while he regained his strength enough to walk on his own. Alice was still worried about him though and kept the pace slow.

“So where are you taking me anyways?” asked Abel.

“To Professor Parchments home and lab,” answered Alice.

“Are you a scientists or…?” asked Abel curious.

Alice chuckled. “Oh, no, I am not, but I do help out alot,” responded Alice “If anything I am more of a lab assistant.”

“I see,” said Abel as he then sighed. “But Professor Parchment is a human isn’t he?”

“Yes, he is, but why do you ask?” asked Alice confused.

“Because I am not fan of humans.”

“But you are human.”

“I already told you, I am not a human. I am a toon or at least… I use to be.”

“What happened then?” asked Fluffy curious.

Abel stopped walking and the other two stopped as well. “I- I betrayed Paint.”

“Betrayed how?” asked Alice with a edge to her words.

“I… we use to be friends, but I then started stealing from him, well not from him exactly, but things from other worlds. Trinkets that he let me keep that I found out could be sold for a lot of money, but then I started stealing more from behind his back,” explained Abel “But then he found out and as punishment… well I am like this until I learn my lesson.”

“Great we are helping a criminal,” growled Alice crossing her arms.

“Easy Alice, there is still good in him,” said Fluffy.

“And how do you know?” asked Alice.

“Well… Paint is pretty good with telling character and if they were once friends. There must be good him,” said Fluffy. “He just made a bad choice.”

“Man you are very trusting when he just betrayed your teammate,” said Alice.

“Back at Ink City we are taught to forgive and have mercy to others even if they might not deserve it,” responded Fluffy he then looked at Abel. “Abel do you wish to make up for what you did.”

“Yes, I would” said Abel surprised, but relieved at his forgiving nature.

Fluffy then looked at Alice. “Then Alice I think we need to give him a chance,” said Fluffy as he started walking. “Come we want to get there before dinner.”

Alice sighed as she motioned him to follow. “Come on, but I would suggest you do not tell anyone about why you are here.”

“Yeah I agree,” said Abel following her. After walking through the woods for a while they had reached a grassy valley. The house was on a small lake that fed by a stream, with a water wheel that seemed to what he guess power the house. The house large, but it is to be expected if he also used it as a lab. While walking Abel noticed a figure in the window, then it disappear. Abels guess it was human Professor and he was right as he opened the front door. His hair was gray, but yet he pretty young for a older man. He wore a lab coat over his gray pullover vest and white buttoned up shirt with black pants.

“I will be honest, I was expecting a Pokemon,” said Professor Parchment adjusting his glasses.

Abel smirked. “Well, sorry to disappoint you,” said Abel as he was led inside the warm burst of air caused him to shiver. Abel did not know what a ‘Pokemon’ was but he would ask Alice later. 

“Alice could you please return Fluffy to his ball,” asked Professor.

Alice nodded as she then went around the house with Fluffy. Abel did not know what they meant, by ‘ball’, but again he would ask Alice later. 

“So what is your name?” asked Professor Parchment as he then led Abel down the hall to a lab then went across to another door.

“Abel,” said Abel looking around at the lab to see machines running along the walls and multiple tables, some of the tables had machines on them, others had papers and notes. He also noticed a couch along with a glass sliding door that went out a wooden deck. 

“It’s nice to meet you Abel, you may call me Professor Parchment,” he then chuckled leading Abel to a door on the other side of the lab that led them into Professor Parchments home. “Unfortunately I don’t have any clothes in your size, but that’s what belts are for I guess.”

“Ha, yeah,” said Abel following him into a small dining room connected to the kitchen. The kitchen was next to a hallway and the Professor stopped at one of the doors “Here is the bathroom.”

“Thank you,” said Abel politely as he went inside and closed the door behind him. Hearing the Professor's footsteps walk up the stairs that were across the door, Abel then gave an agitated sigh. Peeling off his shirt immediately tired of wearing the wet shirt. He then looked at the mirror to get a look at his new form. Abel was tall, had a skinny, but muscular body however he did not have a six pack. His hair was not short, but at the same time not long and was a blonde-brown, while his eyes were a sky blue. “Well at least if I have to stuck in a human body, at least I don’t look that bad,” muttered Abel trying to see some silver lining in the mess he put himself in. However, that is a awful thin silver line. 

The knock on the door made him jump. Abel then opened the door slightly to see the professor holding out a stack of dry clothes. “Thank you,” said Abel taking the clothes “Give me a minute.”

“I will be in the kitchen,” said Professor Parchment as Abel then closed the door. Abel sighed as he then changed into the new clothes, baggy of course, but it would have to do for now. Taking his wet clothes he went back to the kitchen to see the professor getting ready for dinner. He noticed Alice was not around, but did not worry about that for the moment.

“Oh, I will take those clothes,” he said going over to Abel. 

“Thank you, you… have a nice house,” said Abel trying to make polite conversation and buy time until Alice came back.

“Thank you, built it myself,” said Professor Parchment as he went down the hall again to what Abel assumed was the laundry room. 

“Really?” asked Abel going past the dining room to living room with only a couch dividing the two rooms.

“Yeah, with help of course. When my wife became pregnant I wanted her and my children to be close. So I decided to add the house onto the lab,” said Professor Parchment from down the hall. 

“So you have children?” asked Abel as he noticed two family photos on top of the TV. One seemed to be of the professor when he was younger while the other was a more recent picture.

“Yes, but they are all grown up. I have grandchildren now.”

Abel picked up and looked at the more recent picture. It had a four younger children two girls and two boys. 

“Oh, that is a old picture.”

Abel jumped as the elder human appeared behind him. “That was before my wife died…”

“I’m sorry,” said Abel placing the photo down. 

“She is in a better place now,” said Professor Parchment then he started walking back to the kitchen. “But enough about me, what about you? That Yungoose seemed pretty worried when he came to my door.”

“I uh, got into a accident,” said Abel now glancing around with eyes. Where the hell was Alice?! This when he really needed her. 

“Accident? What kind of accident?” asked Professor Parchment as he started to get out pots and utensils.  

“I was attacked by a Pokemon,” answered Abel probably too fast as he did not know what a Pokemon was, but he could assume it was some sort of creature.

The professor looked at him strangely. “That's peculiar, the Pokemon in at least this part of the region are mainly docile. Did you see what kind it was?”

“Uh, no sir,” replied Abel learning through context that there were different kind of Pokemon. “It came from behind, it knocked me unconscious and when I woke up I couldn’t move.”

“Couldn’t move?” asked the Professor as he then stopped getting out food.

“Yes, it drained my energy. I could barely lift a finger,” said Abel hoping he was not digging his own grave, but the Professor seemed buy his story as he seemed worried. 

“Did you smell anything?”

“What?”

“Before you were knocked out did you smell anything?”

“Yes, I did,” said Abel as the professor seemed to be leading to some sort of conclusion and if he played his cards right he could make some sort of logical conclusion.

“That’s...“ said Professor Parchment concerned. “The only Pokemon I could think of that could knock you out is a Shiinotic, but they are not native to this continent.” 

“Fuck,” thought Abel.

“Alice!” called Professor Parchment and after a moment Alice came into the room. 

“Now you show up,” thought Abel annoyed. 

“Is it true that Abel seemed drained of energy when you first met him?” asked Professor Parchment. 

Alice nodded and the professor nodded approvingly back. “Alright we will deal with this problem tomorrow, Shiinotic are more dangerous at night than in the day,” said Professor Parchment looking at Abel. 

“Why is that?” asked Abel now curious about this creature.

“Shiinotic can create lights that can cause optical illusions to confuse people and cause them become lost and never be able to find home again,” explained Professor Parchment. 

“The lights are illusions of towns lights,” realized Abel.

“Exactly, which is why we wait till morning,” said Professor Parchment motioning him to sit down at the table as he then went back to preparing a meal. From what he was getting out it looked like tonight's meal was pasta. “So where were you heading? Do you have family here?”

“No, no family,” responded Abel sitting down at the table with Alice sitting down beside him. 

“Tell him you were coming here to work,” whispered Alice to him. 

Abel just knew she was going to tell him that, but at the same he was not happy about it. Thankfully the professor back was to him so he did not have to see him scowling at Alice. “I was actually coming to see you,” said Abel slowly. 

“See me?” asked the Professor continuing his cooking his back still turned to Abel. 

“Yes, I was hoping to work for you,” said Abel trying to sound enthusiastic. Keyword: trying. 

Professor Parchment chuckled, “Well you sure know how to make an entrance I will give you that. So where did you go to school?”

“I… did not go to school,” responded Abel.

“Homeschooled.”

“No.”

“Where are you from?”

“I don’t have a home.”

“Previous jobs?”

Abel was silent. 

Professor Parchment finally turned around and looked at him, curious, yet concerned.

“I… never had a good life,” was the only thing Abel could think of saying without revealing too much. 

“And you think I can help you?” asked Professor Parchment not giving him a chance to respond as he continued. “This is not a charity Abel, what can you do that any well educated college graduate can’t?”

“Hey who is this asshole?” 

Abel turned to see a Bendy in the doorway holding a clipboard and pencil. “I could ask the same thing,” said Abel with the same amount of sass as Bendy, which caused Bendy to flinch and drop what he was holding looking at him with shock. Abel looked at Professor Parchment and he had the same look on his face.

“You, you uh, can speak to Pokemon?” asked Professor Parchment still stunned. 

Abel glanced at Alice who gave him a encouraging nod. “Yes, I can.”

“You knew this Alice?” asked Professor Parchment looking at Alice and pointing at Abel.

Alice responded with a chuckle and a nod.

Professor Parchment looked at Abel. “Abel, do you how amazing this is?” he asked now looking star struck.

“I don’t think I do,” responded Abel honestly.

“A long time ago our ancient civilizations had people called ‘Ambassadors’ and they had the ability to communicate with Pokemon. Their job was to bring peace between humans and Pokemon. They use to be everywhere from the highest of royalty to the poorest village, until the foreigners came. Now there is only a handful of them that live in Ink City, but you! You have the gift!” said Professor Parchment happily. “Somewhere in your ancestry was an Ambassador!” 

“I-uh, this a good thing right?” asked Abel not sure how to feel.

“Yes it is! See the handful of Ambassadors I mentioned are very reclusive. They rarely leave Ink City and even younger generations don’t want to leave because they don’t need to, they have their own private schools and thriving economy,” explained Professor Parchment “Of course their culture also has to do with it also, but the thing is there has been no Ambassadors born outside the city and they have always kept track of how many Ambassadors are born.”

“So I am really something special,” commented Abel. This was both true and false at the same time. He might be able to speak to these ‘Pokemon’, but this was not because he had some special lineage, he was a toon and they were some respects toons too so it was natural he could understand. This did make Abel feel a bit bad making this human belive he was something special when he was not. 

“Yes, you are and a beacon of hope!” said Professor Parchment.

“Hope?” asked Abel feeling rocks to began to form in his stomach.

“Yes, this could mean other people that may have Ambassador blood might be able to have children that could have the gift! Helping to rebuild our lost culture!” Professor Parchment then cleared his throat, regaining his composure. “But I am getting ahead of myself, for now I will let you work for me.”

“Great,” said Abel even though the guilt was being laid on thick. Beacon of hope? Rebuilding a culture? Geez might as well award him biggest con artist of the year! 

“However I will have to homeschool you a bit, I can understand why you would want to work for me, but there are more aspects to being lab assistant than being good with Pokemon,” explained Professor Parchment. 

“I can understand, I just need a place to stay.”

“Oh you can stay here.”

“Really?” 

“Yes, as long as you work you will have a place to stay, sound fair?”

“Sounds fair to me.”


	4. Chapter 4

Abel took a deep breath in and a deep breath out as he woke up. Staring at the ceiling as light peeked through the curtains. By how bright the light was Abel guessed it he slept in to around noon. After dinner Alice had given him some valuable information. The creatures in this world are called Pokemon and Alice was a Pokemon as well as Bendy. This world is ruled by humans (but he could guess that) and what bugged him the most, Pokemon were humans pets. Alice and Bendy... both would be their own Toons in his own world are basically slaves in this one. Abel’s blood boiled over that fact, even though he knew this was a Alternate Universe. Alice, Bendy even those Pokemon in the woods they were intelligent creatures yet they capture them in these so called “Pokeballs” and used them to do whatever the humans wanted. They were even forced to battle each other! These humans were no better than the ones that created him. They were just tools to these humans. “How could they let the humans use them like that?! I don’t get it?! Don’t they even know they are being used? Or are they just ignorant of the fact? How could they not be?!” thought Abel

“Abel?”

Abel’s flinched, his thoughts were interrupted as Alice knocked on his door. “Yes?” he called from the bed.

“It’s almost lunch time, the professor would like you to get up. I have your clothes,” she responded. 

Abel got out of bed and went to the door and opened it. “Thank you,” said Abel taking the clothes before closing the door so he could change back into his regular clothes, since he slept in the ones the Professor gave him last night. 

“You’re welcome, there is bread, plates and silverware already set, and and everything else is in the fridge,” informed Alice before walking off. 

Abel put on his clothes and took look around his new room. It was a blue-gray walls and the bed had a dark blue bedspread. The room had a also a small desk that had a brass lamp and a dresser. After getting dressed Abel went to the kitchen to see like Alice said bread on the table, along with a paper plate, a knife and spoon and also a glass. He took no time starting to make his lunch, looking into the fridge to see what were his options. “Ham, turkey or pb and j.” Abel decided on ham and grabbing the orange juice before making his sandwich. Then as he sat down at the table with his meal the professor walked in. 

“Oh, good you are up,” said Professor Parchment. “Did you sleep well?”

“Yeah,” said Abel in between bites of sandwich. 

“Good, but I have to apologize,” said Professor Parchment

Abel tensed up. “For what?”

“I forgot to mention last night that you are not going to be the only one helping me this summer,” apologise Professor Parchment.

“Grandpa I am here!”

“Ah, Great timing Cara!” said Professor Parchment as a college aged girl walked up next to the professor and gave him a hug. She had dark chestnut hair tied up in a ponytail with chocolate brown eyes. “Abel I like you to meet Cara. She will also be working for me this summer.”

“It’s nice to meet you Abel,” said Cara stretching out her hand in greeting. 

Abel though was stunned recognizing that name. Cara! That was the name of Paints human! His human! Of all the worlds that Abel has gone to he had not ever been to Paints home world. He had even asked a couple times about visiting, but Paint kept dodging the topic. Could this possibly his homeworld? “I mean it can’t just be coincidence! That wouldn’t be like Paint…” thought Abel. 

“Star struck?” asked Cara pulling him out of his train of thought.

Abel flinched “Well, I um,” said Abel trying to find the right answer.

Cara laughed. “It’s ok, I get that a lot. I did get first place in the Carta League.”

“And save the world,” said Professor Parchment as he hugged Cara again. 

“Grandpa,” said Cara embarrassed. 

Professor Parchment just laughed, but Abel head was still spinning with questions… well more like theories, but he still had a lot of questions he wanted to ask. “So you are  _ the _ Cara?” asked Abel. 

“Yeup, I am the Cara Parchment,” responded Cara. “And you are Abel right?”

“Yes, I am, but I wasn’t expecting to be working with you.”

“Well since it is summer time now for college I needed a job, Grandpa quickly obliged with one.”

“Yes of course, it would be marvelous opportunity since you are going to be teacher, but I do apologize for the surprise coworker Cara,” apologized the Professor Parchment. “He came to me about it last night and you won’t believe it Cara, but he is a Ambassador!”

Cara’s eyes went to the size of dinner plates. “You can speak to Pokemon?!” asked Cara whipping head to look at Abel. 

“Yes, but you don’t have to make a big deal about it,” responded Abel. “I am normal person.” lies! He was a toon god damit! “You are a normal person. We do not have to make a big deal about it you know?” 

Cara responded with a smile. “Yeah I agree we don’t.” 

“Well Cara, how about you show Abel around?” asked Professor Parchment. 

“Sure,” said Cara as she then motioned him to follow her. Abel followed with renewed interest in this with this world and more importantly with Cara. He did not even really care about the tour, however he did try to listen to her since he would be working here, he just wanted to know her. Only because this could be the lead he had to see if this was Paints homeworld and if this was his homeworld how in the heck was he able to get powers he had? 

“And here is the Pokeball storage room,” said Cara leading him down a flight of stairs to large metal security door with a numbered keypad on the side. The keypad glowed each time Cara hit a number. “We will be down here a lot to organize received Pokeballs from trainers and to release Pokemon for their time outside in the preserve. The code is 2133, but if you ever forget it don’t be afraid to ask what is.” Inside there were rows of what looked like specially made bookshelves lined with pokeballs, each bookshelf had multiple smaller glass cases that had layered lazy susan pokeball holders. Abel felt a chill go up his spine as it felt like some sort of futuristic prison. 

“How many pokeballs are here?” asked Abel.

“A lot, all of the trainers here in Swatch Town have their extra pokemon stored here,” replied Cara.

Anger flared inside Abel. “Extra? Stored? You make it sound like these creatures are just items to you!” thought Abel, but knew to hold his tongue. He then asked. “So your Pokemon here too?”  

“Sometimes they are, right now they are outside. However you can say they are out more than others since they are good mediators,” explained Cara.

“Mediators?” asked Abel.

“Well Pokemon don’t get along all the time, so Pokemon like my grandfather's Bendy and Alice are there to intervene and settle things between quarreling Pokemon,” explain Cara “But since they also help my grandfather a lot they taught my Pokemon to become mediators to help out. So now most of the time it’s rare for my grandfather to come out to settle things between Pokemon.”

“I see… So could I see them?” asked Abel thinking this could lead to the perfect opportunity to talk about Paint.

“Yeah of course,” said Cara happily. She then led him outside where the valley now had many Pokemon out and about. One of them he recognized as Fluffy sitting by the lake with a small pink cat like Pokemon, along with a blue, four legged winged tiger. “Oh there are some of mine,” said Cara walking over to them. “You have already met Fluffy, but this is Harmony my Sylveon,” gesturing to the pink Pokemon, “and Aqua my Rydrake” who was the tiger. 

“So you are Cara’s Pokemon,” asked Abel to Fluffy.

“Yes I am, though I could understand if you thought I was the professors,” responded Fluffy. “Tell Cara that Rascal and Electra should be here shortly.”

“Uh, he said Rascal and Electra should be here shortly,” Abel relayed the message to Cara. 

“Oh good, perfect timing,” said Cara cheerfully. “I was going to look for them, but well I am glad you are an ambassador!”

Abel chuckled anxiously “Yeah I know right?” 

“So you’re Abel huh?”

Abel turned around to see a large white goat like creature. It wore purple robes and it could obviously be another sort of toon in some other world. It was accompanied by a what looked like a multicolored neon unicorn. However Abel was concerned more about the goat creature as it just glared at him.

“Oh you’re here!” said Cara turning around “Good! Abel this is Rascal my Asriel” gesturing toward the goat creature “and Electra my Electricorn.” she said motioning to the other. 

Rascal look soften as he looked at Cara. “It’s good to see you back,” he said hugging her, even though she didn’t understand him.

“Aw I missed you too,” said Cara hugging him back. Abel had a uneasy feeling about Rascal he seemed to already hate him even though he knew nothing about him.

“Everyone you probably already know, but I like to introduce him anyways,” said Cara letting go of Rascal. “This is Abel, he will be my coworker this summer.” All of the Pokemon said their greetings except for Rascal, which didn’t surprise him. Cara however was not having it. “Come on Rascal say hi at least.”

“Hi at least,” said Rascal being a smart alec about it. 

“He didn’t say hi did he?” asked Cara reacting to Abels annoyed face.

“Oh he did, but in smart alec way,” responded Abel.

“Be nice Rascal,” said Cara scolding him. Rascal scoffed in response which made Cara continue. “You don’t have to be friends, but you at least have to learn how to work with him.” Rascal didn’t respond as he refused to look at her.

Abel thought this would be the perfect time to asking questions. “Where is-?” 

“Ink is not here right now,” interrupted Cara. 

Abel was taken back. “Ink?”

“You probably know him as ‘The Painter’, but little do people know that his actual name is Ink. It may be his new title, but he rather be called by his original name, though he does go by Paint sometimes as a nickname,” responded Cara. “However ever I like I said ever since he was hatched his name was Ink so he rather be called by it.”

Abel was silent as he now had more questions than answers. “Where is he?” he asked suddenly. 

“Off exploring some other world, don’t know when he will be back,” said Cara as she then took out her phone and showed him a picture of… Yeup that was definitely Paint next to Cara along with the rest of her Pokemon. “But here is a picture of him. Amazing isn’t? Those old legends were true.”

“Cara! Abel!” called Professor Parchment from the lab.

“Coming grandpa!” said Cara as she then turned to Abel. “Come on probably has a job for us.”

“Right…” said Abel still trying to process this. Yes this was Paints homeworld, but now he had more questions. Like what did she meant by hatched? What is this ‘The Painter’ title and what are the legends she was referring to? 

“I will be watching you,” said Rascal suddenly as Abel began to follow Cara, but his next words made Abel pause. “He warned me about you.”

Abel looked over his shoulder at Rascal who glared at him. “You may not like humans, but trust me when I say. Hurt her and I will hurt you.”

Abel decided not to say anything as he continued to follow Cara back to the laboratory. 


End file.
